Seduce Me, Spicer
by chelseyelric
Summary: Jack finally just goes for broke and asks Chase to take him. The everlord's answer, however is quite unexpected. (May add another chapter, but for now, I consider it complete.


Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the crazy long break but, you know, school, work, yadda yadda. I've noticed a sore lack of Chack fanfiction lately and thought I'd help the cause. :)

* * *

"W-what?" Jack's questioning tone echoed off the high arches of Chase's vast throne room. "I'm sorry, my music must have been too loud on the flight over and messed up my hearing. Could you run that by me again?"

Chase's gaze quickly went from regal indifference to slightly annoyed as he leaned his chin to rest on the gloved knuckles of his left hand. He hated having to repeat himself, and he'd explained this so many times to others in the past.

"Your hearing is obviously fine, Spicer. Do not try my patience."

"But you just told me to seduce you! I mean, where the hell did THAT come from?"

Chase was almost angry when he asked, "Did you not just seek an audience with me regarding my willingness to take you to bed?"

The goth shifted his weight between his feet nervously. "Well...yeah. I thought that it was at least worth a shot."

Feeling as though he might be getting somewhere with Jack's own reasoning with himself and not have to explain his own motives, the immortal prompted, "And why is that?"

Jack shrugged, "It doesn't seem like you hate me enough anymore to straight up kill me for asking and I figured you wouldn't turn me down flat because of ineptitude or a lack of respect or something." Ruby eyes met gold. "I also personally feel like I've really stepped up my game and matured lately."

"And I haven't killed you or turned you down, have I?" Chase reminded him with blank, beautiful features. "Which means that I am taking your request and all of those factors into serious consideration by allowing you this privilege."

Jack ran a calloused hand through his fiery locks, looking soft and shaggy, and, to Chase's internal delight, without a hint of the gel the tech genius had used for years to make it stiff. "Yeah, that's true. It's just..." garnet orbs slid to the floor.

A single, perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as a prompt for the youth to explain his hesitancy.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm super stoked for the chance to finally try and get to be in the sack with you." Ivory cheeks heated at the thought in a way that Chase, in the half decade since meeting the goth, had come to find pretty. "But, I'd always imagined that _you_ would be the one doing the seducing. I mean, you're Chase freaking Young!"

Chase's face grew impossibly serious. "Do not be mistaken, Spicer. That is precisely _why_ you must seduce me."

"Huh?" Jack still just couldn't wrap his mind around the need for this.

The dragonlord sighed. "Do you think that I wish to be the only one to initiate intimacy in a relationship, Spicer? That would make me seem weak. Needy. And I have tried such an arrangement before."

Chase reclined in his throne while he explained. "As you can imagine, I have had many requests for bed partners over my nearly fifteen hundred years of living." He stroked the top of a large jaguar's head, which purred deeply at the contact. "From both men and women, warriors and scholars, good and evil. Even the occasional demon or monster. Some of those individuals had already caught my eye as a possible apprentice, as you have, and so, similar to battle, I usually have but to wait for my target to make the first move. I have found this test to be the simplest and most fair way to determine a possible student or consort's compatibility with me."

Scarlet eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Consort!?"

"Do not interrupt me, Spicer." The immortal warned. "You know better."

"Sorry," Jack squeaked out, shrinking into himself a bit more in front of Chase's throne, but couldn't stop the color from returning to his cheeks at the "c" word Chase had just mentioned. Consort meant a permanence that Jack had been craving for years; not just a one-night stand that he had decided he would be able to settle with if Chase allowed it. This was almost more than he could have hoped for and he was internally beating himself for not outright asking Chase like this sooner.

"Those who were unable to pass this seduction test were forbidden to ever try again," Chase continued. "After all, one does not need to be given two chances to show who one _truly_ is. Though I may find an individual aesthetically pleasing, those features may change over time. And if the spontaneity to seduce _me_ is non-existent from the start, a portion of one's personality, then there is absolutely no chance."

A worried sound could be heard from Jack, the youth looking like he may hyperventilate from the pressure at any moment.

Chase's steely gaze softened minutely. "I'll simply say this. Make me want to have sex with you in the time that I give you."

Chase telepathically signaled for the jaguar to leave his presence while Jack fidgeted where he stood, thinking of a number of things he could try. He was having a hard time convincing himself that this was actually happening when he realized Chase was looking expectantly down at him.

"Wai-right _now_?"

"Obviously. Did you not just hear my talk of spontaneity? I figured it wouldn't be a problem for you as you came to me today seeking this exact outcome. You have one hour."

"But I..."

Chase's unwavering stare left nothing in the way of discussion. "I will attempt to remain patient with you, as this is your first sexual endeavor-"

"How the hell do you know-"

"-but _do_ hurry, Spicer. I may be immortal but I don't have all day to waste on this."

Jack floundered a bit more before he gave up and began to hesitantly approach Chase atop his throne.

"Um, ok. Here goes," the youth awkwardly warned.

Jack slowly removed his stylish, black leather jacket that had come to replace his ratty trench coat over the past three years. Dropping it to the polished marble floor in his careful wake, his long, pale arms became exposed to Chase's hungry gaze, as well as a black, sleeveless T-shirt with a glow-in-the-dark biohazard symbol in its center.

"A strip tease, is it?" Chase asked, almost jokingly. Almost.

The albino looked up from slipping off his fingerless gloves, startled by the other man's voice. A small blush and sheepish smile appeared on his otherwise pale face.

"No, no. I just thought...you know...that I wouldn't be able to feel you very well with all that leather between us. Speaking of which..." his blush darkened a bit. "How do you remove your armor?"

Jack didn't think that Chase would actually tell him, dooming him to awkwardly figure it out for himself and waste a majority of his limited time, but a surprisingly gentle voice replied, "Here."

That was when the warlord did a very uncharacteristic thing and slumped forward on his throne. Pulling his flowing, ebony locks to one side while resting his elbows atop his knees, it allowed Jack easy access to his armor's fastenings, which had not been visible behind Chase's curtain of hair.

Jack's attempt at a cool facade wavered a bit as he moved to stand behind the seat, drinking in the sight that he'd never dreamed he'd see. The amount of trust it would have taken for Chase to believe that Jack wouldn't try anything to harm him while in such a vulnerable position was mind-boggling for the young man to think about.

With shaking fingers, he began fiddling with the tiny pieces of metal holding Chase's shoulder guards and chest plating in place.

Chase could feel the struggle that the youth was having, but eventually both pieces of armor relinquished; a weight literally lifted from his shoulders as well as from around his waist. It's bulk clanked onto the ground beside him, the sound of metal on marble heavy in the room for a split second.

"Sorry," Jack hastily apologized. "I didn't expect it to be that heavy."

"It's fine, Spicer. It's charmed to take minimal damage. I could very well throw it off the mountain-side and the stone below would sustain more injury than my armor."

"Oh, that's..."

Chase waited for Jack to continue but it didn't seem that he would, his speech and movements having stilled. Chase heard the teen take a few deep breaths through the nose near his neck. Chase straightened to his full, seated height.

"Spicer?"

"Cool! It's cool." The albino awkwardly blurted out, moving to stand in front of Chase rather than stay behind him. It was such a nice view, the dragonlord in his black underclothes, hair draped casually over one shoulder, but the genius couldn't stare for long.

"How much time do I have left?" Jack asked.

"49 minutes." Chase easily replied.

"And..." The teen paused noticeably again.

The warlord waited patiently for the goth to continue. Jack looked the beautifully draconic man in the face. "I can do...whatever I want, right?"

"Other than forcibly insert myself into your person and say that you've won? Yes, you can."

The Heylin man was taken aback when Jack, rather than continue to strip him of his remaining clothing, placed his delicate hands on either side of his throne and leaned as close to him as he could. Jack visibly shivered as he inhaled deeply through the nose near Chase's pointed, right ear, similar to how he'd breathed behind him earlier.

"Oh **_God_**."

If the draconic man was mildly surprised by Jack's breathing near him, he was downright shocked to suddenly have the normally star struck albino youth crawl into his lap like he belonged there.

"Sorry," Jack whispered, sounding entirely unapologetic this time.

"It's just...your hair. It's so much better than I imagined it. So soft."

Gentle fingers gathered up bunches of the tresses, bringing them closer to seeking, lustful garnet eyes and a curious nose.

That's when Chase registered a sudden spike in the scent around them. Since the youth had shown up that morning, craving to be sexed, he had carried with him the obvious smell of pheromones and some notable sour undertones of fear, which could be expected. But that was nothing compared to what Chase could smell now.

Pheromone levels skyrocketed the second Jack got a good whiff of his hair, combining pleasantly with the smell of the albino's expensive shampoo and aftershave. Any hint of fright was virtually smothered in the cacophony of olfactory stimuli. Honestly, Chase was quite pleased, as he'd believed that Jack would have smelled like a stereotypical grease monkey (B.O. and engine oil with a hint of the youth's favorite banana pudding), which would have effectively killed the mood. It was good to know that the young man could clean himself up when the situation called for it and also that he could get so aroused from merely his hair. He found it very flattering and Chase had always had a thing for flattery.

Jack felt his inhibitions slipping away as he fumbled his black skinny jeans open, fishing his swollen cock from the confines of his navy blue briefs. All the while he kept his face as close to Chase's hair as he could get it.

"I know that I keep apologizing," the genius gasped out, "but I really am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I've just..." Jack tangled the fingers of his free hand deeper into Chase's locks. "I've always had a thing for your hair."

Chase could feel Jack's right hand begin to hastily pump himself, his fist occasionally brushing against the dragon lord's clothed abdomen.

He couldn't tell if the teen knew what he was doing to him, but Chase was going crazy beneath Jack's quivering, panting form. His dragon side demanded that he _take,_ _ **now**_ _,_ _ **MINE**_ _._

"Spicer," he growled quietly in warning. The Heylin master was impossibly hard before he could fully comprehend what was happening and he was sure that Jack had noticed already. Little did he know that the goth straddling his hips was much too far gone in the sensation of Chase's everything to be caught up in just a single part.

Jack's end was fast approaching. The scent of arousal which had been intoxicating Chase began intermingling with the newer musky tang of Jack's manhood and sweat, taking the warlord to a nearly impossible high.

"Chase, please," Jack pleaded in desperation, causing Chase to have to regain some control of himself to answer.

" ** _What_** , Jack," was all that he could manage to stiffly grit through his teeth.

Jack whimpered at the rare use of his given name, the word dancing musically in the teen's mind, coaxing him closer to the edge. "I want to cum. I wanna fucking cum. Can I cum, Chase?"

Chase was helpless to do anything but growl low in his chest at the submission being shown. His inner predator kept chanting, ' _good_ prey, such good prey'. He could tell that his grip on the dragon within was giving way and that he was dangerously close to losing himself.

"Do it," he snarled possessively, and could only watch in awe as the beautiful man atop him came undone spectacularly.

Jack's fist made one last, desperate grip on his throbbing cock as he shot his release shamelessly all over the front of Chase's pristine black clothing. He cried out in ecstasy, voice carrying to all corners of the throne room from the sheer force of his orgasm. Jack's body was wracked with pleasured twitches as he loosely moved his hand, riding the aftershocks while whimpering into Chase's ear.

The everlord could hear Jack trying to catch his breath, could feel his sweat slicked forehead pressed against the crook of his neck, could smell his seed, which now coated him.

"Wow," the goth panted out, shifting in his position over Chase so that he could survey the damage he'd done. A veritable Jackson Pollock of Jack's essence had been painted along the canvas of the once pristine stomach of Chase's undershirt.

"I can't believe I just did that." After a few more seconds, Jack's memory came rushing back to him.

"Oh crap! The test! How much time do I-"

In an instant, Jack was tackled off of the throne by a very horny Heylin lord and teleported, mid-air, into Chase's private chambers. Jack, it would seem, had passed the test.

* * *

And there you have it! XD sorry for the abrupt end, but it was either this much or wait an indeterminate amount of time for the rest to eventually spawn. Let me know what you thought and I may consider getting around to writing an actual smut scene. ;)

Chelseyelric lives on comments and peanut butter, y'all!


End file.
